


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 22, лучший подарок Винчестерам

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Практически у всех профессий есть профессиональные праздники. Дин объявил Хэллоуин их с Сэмом праздником. А в праздник принято дарить подарки. Соревнование нечисти за лучший подарок братьям.





	1. Chapter 1

Чедди очень хотел индульгенцию. От всех напастей не спасёт, но разок из охотничьих лап выбраться позволит. С его скромными аппетитами как раз на разок-то и нужно.

\- А девственницу почему нельзя? Говорят, лешему из Милуоки они даже овцу в ответ подарили, - Чедди облизнулся, а Бран стукнул его по патлатой башке.

\- В Милуоки эта дура потерялась. Там даже награду объявили за отлов, вот ему овца и перепала от щедрот родителей. А за утащенную с улицы они тебе махом всё лишнее открутят, не посмотрят на перемирие.

\- А, может, серебро? - гули и вампиры недобро оскалились.

Золотом делиться отказались лепреконы. Жадные твари, могли бы...

\- А, может, суккуба Дину подарить? Говорят, чернявеньких любит.

Бран скривился и выплюнул вместе с табаком:

\- От Сэма огребёшь.

\- А ему инкуба!

Чедди недоумённо огляделся. Вокруг него мгновенно образовалось пустое пространство, и только дядька Бран по родственному отвесил затрещину:

\- Заткнись, смертник, накаркаешь.

На том идеи у Чеда закончились, а необходимость в индульгенции стала невыносимой. Нечисть перед магическим костром усиленно заскрипела мозгами. Ночь перед Самайном обещала быть долгой.


	2. Chapter 2

Костёр Самайна в Чистилище разгорался всего раз в год. Дарил милосердно отдых от вечной погони, возвращал память и чувства, давал нормально выспаться.

С некоторых пор, как раз после смерти, Чед принял обет молчания. В отсветах костра предпочитал только слушать. Если рот открывался, Бран бил по загривку, и желание говорить пропадало.

Вокруг их посмертного костра сидело пятеро. Чед, Бран и три демона, суккубы - рыженькая и смуглянка, а чуть в стороне - до сих пор смертельно обиженный инкуб. Тема всегда была одна, обидная Чедди до самых печёнок. Кто ж знал, что он, честный мирный камнеед, питавший трепетную страсть к гипсовым статуям девушек и вёсел, падёт от рук охотников, ни за что, за сущую малость. Бран снова стукнул по башке, Чед втянул её в плечи. Пришло время расплаты. Демонессы, расцарапав ему лицо, ушли на другую поляну с Браном. А инкуб, блеснув зелёными глазами, защелкал кнутом.

\- Вставай гадёныш в позицию!

Чед так и не понял, отчего инкуб для Винчестера принял такой образ, зачем ему ещё старший брат, у него уже есть один. Впрочем, подвывая под суровым наездником, он не понимал и второго, того самого вопроса, за который они всей компанией в чистилище угодили: зачем Дину рыжая демонесса, когда у него уже есть одна!


End file.
